i had enough!
by lady von galaviz
Summary: yuuri has had enough with wolfram excusing him of cheating, so now he is going to punish his wolf. (sorry i'm bad at summaries.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hey guy's it's been awhile since I last write anything. I am sorry about that I just been busy with other things. Anyways, I hope to update (the perfect man) soon. And ah I wrote most of this last night or should I say early morning so I am sorry if there is any mistakes that I missed to edited. **

**WARNING: grammar errors and OOC, you have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh.**

* * *

(Third person p.o.v)

It was another beautiful day at Blood Pledge Castle, the birds were chirping and yelling bad omen. Yes, it was indeed a beautiful day. But why on such a beautiful day would our king be in such a bad mood, well that would be because his finance was yelling at him in front of everybody that was outside that day. So Conrad, Gwendal, Günter, lady Cecilie, Murata, Dakoskos, the maids, and Elizabeth who just happened to be visiting blood pledge castle that day because she wanted to talk to the king privately about being in love with him, all watched as wolfram accused yuuri once again for cheating.

(End of third person p.o.v)

"You cheating wimp confess already. I know you were cheating on me with my childhood friend Elizabeth, of all people!"

"Wolfram how many times do I have to tell you; I am not cheating on you! Please get that through your head!" Yuuri shouted back. He was really starting to get annoyed by wolfram. He didn't like him always accusing him of doing something he wasn't doing.

"But Elizabeth was really close to you when I walked in!"

"But I didn't do anything, and I wouldn't have done anything regardless if you would have walked in or not!"

"You're lying; if I haven't walked in when I did you probably would have done unspeakable things with her by now!" Wolfram was yelling so much he felt like if he were to go on yelling anymore his voice would give out.

"Wolfram von Bielefeld" Yuuri said Wolfram's name angrily. "I will not stand here and be accused of something I did not do. If you must know Elizabeth confessed to me, but I tuned her down, you want to know why, because I LOVE YOU!"

(Wolfram's p.o.v)

"I was shocked to say the least the last thing I expected was to hear yuuri confess his love for me in front of all these people. But I guess I don't really have any room to complain since I yelled at him in front of the very same people. Still, I can't believe yuuri actually loves me I thought as I looked at Elizabeth her head was hanged low she looked to be crying I guess she really loved yuuri poor Elizabeth… Wait why am I feeling bad for her it's not my felt she fall in love with my finance she shouldn't have fallen for yuuri in the first place, he is my finance after all. What was she thinking? How could she do this to me? I looked away from Elizabeth I couldn't bear to look at her anymore so I turned back to look at yuuri but what I saw really shocked me more than him confessing it was yuuri looking me really angrily it kind of frighten me but the thing is, he wasn't turned into the maoh, no he was still yuuri, very much in control. I don't think yuuri has ever looked at me this angry before."

"Wolfram" he said in a low angry voice. Not only have you embarrassed me but you have also embarrassed Elizabeth for that I will punish you."

When yuuri said that he would punish me I thought, there's no way he could still be yuuri and not be the maoh, but I knew he was still yuuri staring at me only the way yuuri could. I can't believe this yuuri said that he would punish me in front of all these people, as yuuri himself.

"Wolfram you will not be able to train your troops for a mouth and you will not be able to wear your uniform either, instead I will tell you what you can wear. Also, we will discuss the rest of your punishment when we are alone in our bedroom tonight. Furthermore you need to apologies to Elizabeth, understood?"

"What, but that's not fair…."

"Understood?" yuuri asked once more. But this time a bit more sternly and instead of saying it in an angry voice this time it was asked in a calm voice.

"Y-es" I said knowing there was no way I could go against his order.

"Good. Now then" yuuri started then leaned forward and kissed me on the lips.

"I love you wolf now be a good boy and go apologies to Elizabeth, then go to our room, change your clothes and put on your nightgown and I'll be in, in a minted."

"After" yuuri said what he need to, to me, he then went over to where everyone was standing. "I want you all to know that I'm deeply sorry for what you have witnessed. I and wolf will try to keep our problems to ourselves next time, but let's hope there isn't a next time. Anyways, Elizabeth I am sorry that I could not return your feelings I do hope one day you will find someone great that will love you and treat you as you deserve to be treated."

"I understand your majesty" Elizabeth said with a few tears going down her face. "I will gather my things and leave in the morning."

"That would probably be for the best. The rest of you please get back to your work there's nothing to see here anymore."

"Thank you" yuuri said once everyone started leaving to go back to their work.

"Um Elizabeth, can we speck" I said once everyone was gone except Elizabeth of course. Elizabeth just nodded her head.

Elizabeth and I walked to the garden and set down on a bench. It looked like Elizabeth wasn't going to say anything so I started speaking first. "I can't believe you fell in love with my finance."

"I know what I did was wrong" Elizabeth finally spoke. "I just couldn't help falling in love with king yuuri he is so amazing in so many ways you are so lucky wolfram I'm very jealous of you. I'm very sorry for causing you problems I hope you can forgive me."

"Forgive you, please the only reason I'm actually talking to you is because yuuri asked me too. But, just like yuuri I do hope you find someone who will make you happy, but I would prefer if you do so away from me and yuuri."

"I…. understand. Thank you for your honesty I know it wasn't easy, us being childhood friends and all."

"Yeah it wasn't easy for a lot of reason, but I would be lying if I said you being my childhood friend wasn't one of the reasons... And for that reason alone I really am sorry. I need to go now" I said standing up from the bench and walking away. But before I got too far away from Elizabeth I whispered loud enough for her to hear me "goodnight," before walking away from her completely.

Once I was in my room, changed into my nightgown, I then sit on the bed waiting for yuuri. I would be lying if I said I wasn't scare to find out what yuuri had in store for me. He did say he would continue punishing me in our room. I just wonder what he is going to do to me.

30 minutes later yuuri walks in….

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked this story; yes there will be a part two. If you all want a part too, that is. Please tell me what you would like the rest of wolfram's punishment to be? Let me know. **

**!PLEASE REVIEW!**

**!HAVE A GOOD NIGHT OR DAY!**


	2. part 2!

**A/N: OK, here it is, part two. Sorry it took so long I have been busy with other stories. But I guess that's not the best excuse. *Bow my head in shame* anyways, please enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh. **

**Warning bad grammar. You have been warned. Also this chapter is a little rushed, so please forgive that.**

* * *

(Wolfram's p.o.v)

30 minutes later yuuri walks in….

"Yuuri" I said a little scared.

"Yes wolf?"

"Um… how was signing papers?" I asked then started nervously laughing. I think he can see right through me, but instead of confirming that he knows I'm nervous instead he just said it was fine, a little tiring but fine.

"Oh, well if you're tired maybe you should go to sleep." I suggest hoping he would agree also hoping he forgot that he said he would continue my punishment when he got to our room.

"I will, once I'm done punishing you, of course" he said that last part with a sad smile.

Why is yuuri looking sad? if anything I'm the one who should be sad I'm going to be punished and I don't even know what kind of punishment yuuri has in mind, I'm really starting to get scared.

"Wolf" yuuri started and moved to set next to me on the bed. "I love you so much and the last thing I want to do is hurt you, but I can't have you hurting others and getting by with it. That's just not fair to everyone else and you know I believe in fairness don't you. I just want you to understand that even though I love you I can't treat you better than anyone else."

"Yuuri, what are you saying?"

Yuuri sighed deeply. "I'm going to spank you."

"YOU'RE WHAT!?"

"I said I'm going to spank you" yuuri said a little louder this time.

"You can't do that."

"And why not; I'm the king aren't I. Plus, I am the man in this relationship; I don't want any back talk."

"You're the man, says who?"

"Me" yuuri stated simply like it was the most obvious answer in the world "Now, take off your nightgown and underwear then lay on my lap."

"If I refuse?"

"Then I will force you onto my lap and rip off your clothes."

"You wouldn't" I said not believing a word yuuri was saying, but then yuuri grabbed my hand and made me stand up along with him. He then proceeded to pull my nightgown over my head I yelled for him to stop but he wouldn't he just kept pulling until my nightgown was completely off.

"I told you wolf, I am the man in this relationship if you're not going to behave and do what you are told then you will be punished. Now, do you want to take off your underwear yourself or should I do it for you?"

I started crying at that point yuuri was being so mean. I did what he said I pulled down my underwear then looked up at him. He looked at me with cold determined eyes then set back down onto the bed, patted him knee for me to lay on. I did what I was told again laying face down on him waiting for my doom.

"I'm going to spank you until your ass is completely red, I won't stop even if you cry" yuuri said coldly. Which made me really scared, what happened to my sweet wimp? I asked myself but was pulled out of my thoughts once yuuris hard hand hit my ass.

"Oww I screamed. That hurt" I said but yuuri ignored me. He spanked me again and again until I started bawling my eyes out. It hurt really badly my ass felt like it was on fire. Why was yuuri hurting me? I don't understand. He spanked me 12 more time before he finally stopped.

"I hope you learned your lesson" yuuri stated. "Your punishment is over you can get off me now."

I lifted myself off of yuuri but instead off laying down I stood up because I knew as bad as my bottom hurt right now it would be a hell of a lot worse if I were to lay down so I stood instead.

"Would you like me to rub lotion on your bottom? It might help with the sting."

"I don't want you to do anything for me" I cried. But before I could react yuuri stood up walked over to me and pulled me into a tight hug so I couldn't escape.

"I only spanked you to teach you a lesson I didn't do it to hurt you like you may think. Like I said before I can't treat you any better than anyone else.

*Sniff* but *sniff* "you wouldn't" *sniff* "spank anyone else."

"Your right I wouldn't, I would handle everyone else differently from you."

*Sniff* "Why?"

"Because I love you, I know I just said I can't treat you different from anyone else but I guess I can't help but treat you a little better." Yuuri smiled I am in love with you after all.

"How is spanking me, treating me better than everyone else?" I asked clearly. I finally got my crying under controlled.

"I spank you out of love that's why. Wolf you need to know spanking you hurts me more than it hurts you. It might not seem that way but it does, trust me."

"Really?"

"Yes. Now I'm going to get the lotion then we can go to bed, ok?"

"Alright" I said still a little hurt by yuuris actions but I could never stay mad at yuuri for long, I guess that's because I love him so much.

After yuuri was done rubbing lotion on my bottom he started kissing my bottom over and over again it made me giggles. I was going to put on my nightgown again but yuuri stopped me.

"Wolf since you're already naked…. maybe you should stay that way."

I smiled. "Why yuuri, you're not thinking we should have sex are you I said playfully.

"Not sex…. no, I was thinking we could…. make love."

"MAKE-LOVE, IM NOT PREPARED!" I yelled. I thought yuuri was joking.

"So you don't want to…"

"That's not what I meant" I said cutting yuuri off. "I just meant… I'm scared."

"Don't be, I promise to be gentle."

Now that I know yuuri is not joking I can't help but feel happy.

I smiled. "I trust you…"

* * *

**A/N: I'M sorry it's so short. **


End file.
